Cole Reynolds
Cole Eli Reynolds is a regular character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fan fiction, Glee: Make It Or Break It. Cole is a diehard Broadway bound brat who is sure to shake things up in the small town of Lima, Ohio. He makes his first appearance in the first episode, The Hellraisers. He was created by wiki member''' IntoTheWoods''' and is portrayed by Aaron Tveit who is known for both starring on Broadway in major roles as well as performing as Enjolras in the movie adaptation of "Les Misérables". Backstory The kid was one who got everything he wanted when he was younger, yet he always had to work really hard for what he wanted as well. This contradiction is really what made him into the robotic rude kid he is today. He always the determination to get what he wanted and the drive was always there. It just so happened he had the resources to get exactly what he wanted and could use wealth to help him propel up to his goals. It wasn't a good match. It led him to become a very elite kid who didn't value other people or even try to work on friendships. His time was completely full up of dance lessons, voice lessons, acting lessons, and perhaps lessons on just how to portray being perfect. He seemed to do quite the good job of that. Eventually his own insecurities and desires for success overwhelmed him. It caused him to go through a series of plastic surgeries that he has told no one about. They fixed his face and molded it exactly into what he wanted to be. It is a bit of an embarrassing secret that he would never want to get out. His life became more and more consumed with being perfect and eventually achieving his dream of being a star on Broadway. One of the few lights in his life are his three younger siblings. They keep him smiling and that faint image that there might be more to life than just his dream and ambitions. Though he found that highly unlikely. His parents have been struggling to keep their marriage intact but things seem to get better. His mom is a major publisist in New York, while his dad is a major business man who conducts all his business in Ohio. He rarely sees his mom, and their nanny generally takes care of the younger siblings for the family. Biography Season One Cole makes his series debut in The Hellraisers, where he is shown singing up for the Glee Club auditions, and his cursive is perfect and topped off at the end with a star. His voiceover reveals that he is a hardcore overachiever, and that he has to keep his dreams, as well as viewing himself better than anyone. The boy sees Glee Club as a chance to reach his dream and his variety of talents will help him do that. Cole goes on to say even though he got everything he wanted when he was younger, he still worked hard, and that his life consisted of all sorts of different lessons to help him succeed in musical theatre. He believes he is the next star and walks away from the bulletin board smiling. Later, Cole briefly runs into Samantha Parker at her locker, picking up her dropped items. After being falsely stereotyped as gay, he introduces himself to her and shakes her hand. The final audition of the New Directions, he gives a stellar performance of All I Care About with a big grin on his face the entire time. Hailey McConnell comments on how she feels like she won't probably like him. He is accept into the New Directions and performs Don't Stop Believin' with the rest of the group to say goodbye to Will. He makes his next appearance in Numb, where is seen overhearing the conflict between Samantha and Matthew Humphrey. After the other guy insults Samantha, he is quick to step up in to defend her. Edging towards Matthew, he is pushed violently to the ground and held back by Samantha as Matthew walks away. He says that is fine, and that he can't stand when guys like that. She tells him how big of a gentleman he is, and the two share a quick moment before kissing. He jokes around her about blushing before he walks away. The two meet up in the auditorium later where he gives her a compliments, and then he asks her about the kiss. Cole acknowledges the social differences from them two, and she teases him about blushing. The two kiss again and make themselves official without realizing Matt watching them. At the beginning of The Broadway Battle, he is seen flirting and laughing with Samantha at her locker while Matthew looks on with anger. He later watches Kaleesha perform A New Life, and he is highly impressed with her, and the two come up with idea to go a Broadway week in Glee Club. She opens up about her issues with Samantha and Kendall to him, and Cole admires her and says that she does need the courage to stand up for herself. He later defends the idea for the week when Viper attacks saying how the genre is very underrated. He high fives Kaleesha when Holly accepts their idea. He is shown watching with annoyance and jealously as Matthew performs Ladies' Choice. His voiceover reveals how he believes anyone can pull of Link Larkin better than him, and he is furious that he is trying to take Samantha back. Cole won't let him have her back and calls the fight "the Broadway Battle". He is later seen warning Sam about him in the hallway, saying that Matthew only joined to get up her skirt. Samantha mentions that he won her forgiveness, which irritates Cole but Samantha say the person she fell in love with was Cole. He blushes and proceeds to kiss her. Cole later confronts Matthew in the hallway where the two have a confrontation. Cole says how he is the star of the Glee CLub and he'll take the spotlight, as well as mentioning he won't be a backup dancer. Matthew challenges him to the auditorium and the two proceed to have a sing-off with Anything You Can Do, with both guys trying to edge each other out. He is later seen puffing, with Matthew taking the victory on the song. His final moment of the episode is when he performs Practically Perfect in the auditorium with Aidan and Kaleesha. Duffy Danger is an episode that continues to develop his controlling personality, his relationship with Samantha, as well as his rivalry with Matthew. When Holly asks for song ideas for Invitationals, Cole is quick to suggest him singing a musical from Les Mis. Hailey immediately rejects the idea saying how the club was about unity and she didn't want to stay in the back singing harmonies for him. Cole seems confused, and Holly continues to reject the idea saying they want to do a group number where everyone can shine. Samantha comforts him after saying how she supports his dream but there are other good singers in the group and they need to put the interests of the group forward. Cole smiles as she touches his cheek and they walk away. Cole later is the first one to be pulled into the performance of Tightrope with Holly and sings and dances with several of the girls throughout the performance. He later confronts Matt when he is talking to Samantha and tells him to stay away from her. Cole continues on calling Matt and asshole and the two perform another duet The Girl Is Mine, where Samantha tells Matt she chose Cole and he won't change her mind. He is also is seen being shocked by Salvatore's voice. Cole is seen in Blackout raging into the The Choir Room complaining about how they can't perform at Invitationals because of the storm. He rants about how he first didn't get his solo, and now he doesn't get get to perform at all. The other members of the New Directions give rude and sour reactions to his statements, to which Cole replies with sorry that his stardom is too great. Viper calls him a superstar at being a jerk to which, he responds with by saying at least he wasn't confused on what he wanted to be. Jason holds Viper back, while Deno spats back at Cole. Hailey then rails on Cole saying he won't have anyone there when he actually needs someone, and Cole replies by saying the Glee Club will go on with out him. He says that his self-centered moments are too offensive and because no one can accept him, he quits and storms out of the room. Samantha chases after him and meets him in the auditorium, where Cole is confused about what is going on. Samantha says that even if he is selfish sometimes, he still has the ability to care about other people and that she cares about him deeply. She then surprises Cole by showing she can play guitar, and the two sing a mashup of Perfect Two/Call Me Maybe that ends in a deep intimates kiss between the two. He later rejoins the New Directions right before they get on stage to perform at Invitationals, to which Kendall gives a sarcastic cheer and Samantha jumps up and hugs him. Holly welcomes him back, and then Cole later performs in All of the Lights, belting several of the lines toward the end. At the beginning of Guilty Pleasure, Cole is seen to be very hesitant and uncomfortable with sex assignment, which leads to a brief confrontation between Kendall and him. Despite this, he is seen highly enjoying the performance of Sexify and can't take his eyes off of Samantha, as well as performing back up for Matthew's performance of SexyBack. Cole is later at his locker when Samantha comes and tells him that she's ready to take their relationship to the next level. Both reveal that they are virgins, and a shocked Cole responds with a yes. Salvatore comes up to Cole and mentions that she is a problem. He says that she isn't a virgin, but actually a whore and that she is lying to him. Cole quickly writes him off saying that the two barely even know each other, but Cole is seen stunned and angered after the argument. He enters Samantha's house and is shown to be very nervous and makes small talk and after Samantha offers him a drink, it is shown she dissolves a pill into Cole's water. He is now shown to be effectively drugged, and Cole is seen to be shy and the two take it slowly by beginning to kiss. He is shown singing Don't You Want Me, but he is shown to be unable to do and runs out of her house. In the beginning of The Diva-Off, Cole is still torn about the night he planned to share with Samantha, and it gets to him a lot. He started to question Samantha and if she's sexually active, and when Samantha disagrees, he was just concerned. When Samantha performs No Such Thing As Too Late ''to him, he smiles throughout the performance and hugs her at the end. After that, Cole makes a comment on Tiffany Winters' departure from Glee Club, claiming that if she needed to be involved more if she wanted to be like him. Later on, Cole, and also Deno, watch the performance that takes place in the courtyard, performed by The McKinley Swagettes. He isn't pleased by the fact that Tiffany Winters quit and switched to another Glee Club and believes that they have new competition. Cole isn't used to Matt's nice approach when he asks him to hang out with him to get girls; however, he is doubtful about it because he promised to go on a date with Samantha, but Matt finally tries to convince him, and Cole agrees and to drive. After that, they drive to a club that Matthew wants them to go, but it doesn't go out the way they want it to when they discover Samantha as a prostitute when she asks him for oral sex in a car. Cole is devastated by this, constantly yelling at her, and then drives off really fast. He yells at Matt about it on the way back home, turns on the radio and angrily sings ''It's Not Right But It's Okay, ''but when he's annoyed by Matt's complaining about his driving speed, he kicks him out and performs the song all of the way back home. Later on, Cole is seen giving looks at Samantha during the ''My Heart Will Go On ''performance, and the aftermath begins when Samantha tries to apologize. Cole states that he's not angry that she's a prostitute, he's more angry at the fact that she never told him about it and she lied to her. At the end, Cole apologizes to Salvatore about his outburst and not believing what he said about Samantha. And meanwhile, Cole performs ''Listen ''for the diva-off competition, and explains his life and how he wants to be viewed differently. Cole is seen at the beginning of Unapologetic being very against the idea of a Rihanna tribute. He rolls his eyes and says that she is so overrated, and he correct Jason when she mispronounces Les Miserables. Samantha gets a glare from Cole when Holly mentions drama that is in the Glee Club. He isn't excited at all and tries to ignore all of the energy in the room. Cole approaches Samantha in the hallway, calling her a heartbreaker and harassing her about not talking to him. He says he doesn't like liars and he's still trying to get over her, and that the Rihanna assignment actually was going to let him show her how he feels, saying that she only reveals herself to certain people. Cole then performs ''Jump to show her how he feels with backup for Hayden and Matthew. Holly applauds the performance and asks him what inspired him to sing the song. He responds by saying it's better to think about the future and forget the past so those past obstacles don't drag you down. Later Cole tells Hailey not ruin herself over Duffy, leading into a large conflict between the three. It comes up that Samantha is a prostitute, which Jason confesses to overhearing in the hallway. As they are fighting, Cole gets up in Jason's face and ends up slapping him leaving everyone in shock. Aidan calls him a douche, and the explosive fight ends with both Salvatore and Duffy quitting the New Directions. Cole is later shown thinking about his times with Samantha as he sings Stay. He is shown later to be heartbroken and in a dream state while singing Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary. In Bad Girls Club, Cole has a brief appearance as he is in his bedroom listening to music. Cole's mother enters the room and asks if he is feeling okay (believing that Cole isn't acting the way he used to), Cole concurs that he is fine. When asked about Samantha, he declines to explain the fate of their relationship. He is later seen in the choir room, asking when he can perform his solo, but is shot down and acts annoyed when the girls perform Bad Girls. In the beginning of Sixteen, Cole is seen trying to catch up to Kaleesha, assumingly his closest friend there, to wish her a happy birthday as he is wearing a black and white suit. He gives her a surprise, along with the New Directions Boys. They perform Sixteen Candles ''for her, and Cole can be seen giving Kaleesha a rose. She thanks him and gives him a hug. Meanwhile, Cole is the first person to visit and attend Kaleesha's sweet sixteen as he compliments the house and politely greets her grandparents. He is also seen disappointed in the fact that Samantha had came along, but stated that he only came to the party for Kaleesha and only her. After that, he is seen performing ''Crazy Kids ''with the rest of New Directions during the party and is seen smiling at Kaleesha after the song is finished. Later on, Cole and the others attempt to sing Happy Birthday to Kaleesha, although she goes to her room at the time. Cole is then outside for fresh air, and Kaleesha comes out and they talk to each other. Cole feels sympathetic for Kaleesha's grandmother and tells her that she is a very strong person to try to hope and get through it. After that, Cole calls her beautiful and gives her a necklace as a birthday present. When Kaleesha hugs him, they both gaze in each other's eyes and kiss each other briefly. That is, until, Kaleesha pulls back and attempts to let the both of them go back in the house and enjoy the rest of the party, Cole agrees, although he is still shocked by the move he had made. Personality Cole is one of those kids who is just entirely an overachiever. His whole personality is based off of getting what he wants and being the person who shines the brightest out of all of the kids. His work ethic is one that is very organized and one that must stick exactly to the plan in order for him to believe that things are going smoothly. If someone gives him a task, expect him to finish it as quickly as possible with close to perfect corectness and effeciency. He doesn't waste time, and Cole is the kid who will go spiraling headfirst in things. That doesn't mean that a plan isn't on his mind though. He knows exactly what he is getting into and is just getting the ball rolling quite quickly. Cole expects the best of himself and to always push himself past the mark. Another quality of Cole's that is constantly shown is his natural leadership. He generally will take charge in a situation and will take charge if the occassion arises. Though generally he puts his ideas in front of the group first, he is willing to listen to the requests of the people that he respects. That list is very few and far inbetween. It takes a great deal of impression and other attributes to gain his approval and his respect. He is a kid who focuses mainly on himself, so to care about other people they will really need to impress him and keep a grab on his attention. Cole does think he is better than a lot of people. It is a type of superiority complex that keeps him thinking he is above other people. This often alienates other people from him, and it keeps him on his own. On another note the kid is a very good talker. People would compare his deception skills to that of a con artist. He knows how to smooth talk his way out of almost any situation that one could think of. Lying is something that comes natural to him and fabricating vivid stories. Tending to have a very persuasive tone and way of describing thing, it is hard to not to believe one of his various excuses he might give. He also tends to be smartmouth and is willing to be quite disrespectful to other people just for his own pleasure. Sarcasm is just one of his specialties. Continuing on his deceptiveness, if the truth will hurt someone else but bail him out, you should definitely expect Cole to share it. Secrets aren't an area of much concern to him, and if he can't get out of a situation by lying, the truth might be his best way out. Finally the kid has a few insecurities that people should be aware of. First of all, he feels that despite his achievements and great talents that he won't ever be good enough to please his parents and keep his family from falling apart. He has to make himself feel so superior and smart off to people only because he never feels like he is worth it at home. Cole also has a huge fear of being alone for the rest of his life and never finding someone that will love him for who he truly is. He fells his abrasive and direct personality might be too big for people to handle and that he won't ever find a girl to love him. Appearance The kid has style. That is the first thing that people will notice about him. He carries himself in a very confident manner, and one that makes people notice his characteristics. Not to mention, he is always dressed in the newest preppy clothing that will keep him up with the current style. Sometimes his style can vary between prepster and hipster or even a combination between the two. His clothing choices can sometimes get quite atrocious. Very wild and overwhelming. He is an attractive kid who has had a few rounds of plastic surgery as well as his teeth whitened to make him appear to be the perfect type of guy you want in the department of look. A nice tan, muscular body that stands about 6'1'. His hair is blond and generally styled up, but he has known to wear it in curls as well. He has brown eyes that are deeping and inviting. Sexuality Straight, but because of his interests and nice clothes he is often mistaken for gay at first. Relationships Samantha Parker The two had an instant attraction when they first met each other, and they both seemed to fall quickly for each other. Despite them being from completely different levels of popularity and cliques, the two have shared several kisses and are officially dating each other as of Numb. Matthew Humphrey isn't happy about this and is sure to cause problems in their future. In The Diva-Off, Cole discovers that Samantha lied to him about being a virgin and is actually a prostitute causing him to end the relationship. He still shows a bit of protection towards her but remains very hostile. *Start Of: Numb (1x02) *End Of: The Diva-Off (1x07) Quotes ''Main Article: Cole's Quotations Songs Solos AllICareAbout.PNG|'All I Care About' (The Hellraisers) Listen.PNG|'Listen' (The Diva-Off) INRBIOK.PNG|'It's Not Right But It's Okay' (The Diva-Off) Jump.png|'Jump' (Unapologetic) Hurt.PNG|'Hurt' (The Side Effects) Solos in Duets 284px-Gleelogo.jpg|'Anything You Can Do' (Matt) (The Broadway Battle) TheGirlIsMine.PNG|'The Girl Is Mine' (Matt) (Duffy Danger) PTCMM.PNG|'Perfect Two/Call Me Maybe' (Samantha) (Blackout) Stay.png|'Stay' (Samantha) (Unapologetic) Boyfriend.PNG|'Boyfriend' (Hayden) (Swagology) Solos In Group Numbers Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students